the top secret
by shadowhunters morgestern
Summary: i hated mundane schools and it isn't like its a day school it's a freaking boarding school. please summary sucks. i just decidedd to try fanfics HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CASSANDRA CLARE DOES.**

**BETAED BY SKYCLEDACE**

Jace's POV

I have always hated mundane schools. But somehow, this feeling was intensified when we were told that we had to attend some school in Los Angeles. It isn't just a day school, where we get to return home after the curriculum of the day ends_._ It's. A. Freaking. Boarding. School. I would have loved it if the Clave had at least told us what we were being tested for. Maybe love was too strong a word, but I would have certainly felt better if they did as such. My brother Alec had one with us that morning to Idris, after the Clave told us that we were going to a mundane school.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for him, Alec was asked to stay behind in Idris.

Three days later we were told that Alec would be living in Idris, unlike us, and the Clave would send someone to monitor our attitude at school. The name of the person was not revealed. Sometimes, I swear that the Clave had a twisted sense of humour underneath that exterior. It was really annoying.

We were leaving today, but not once did I stop hoping that the Clave would return back to their senses and let us be. It isn't too much to ask, is it? I mean, how much trouble could we cause by staying in Idris?

"Jace, get down this instance or we're going to miss our flight!" my step-sister Isabelle called out.

"A few more minutes, Izzy. I'm admiring this amazing face of mine in the mirror. I heard mundies have an obsession with pretty things."

"No way, in fact I'm coming to drag you down."That was exactly what I _did not _need.

Izzy is always persistent. It was better to go out by myself rather than letting her manhandled me.

"Wait, I'm coming down".

"You're lucky". I went downstairs to see her looking like a Greek goddess, perfect and flawless. _Not that I actually saw one before. T_hat was the thing with Isabelle, she always loves to impress and also intimidate people.

"Izzy, I thought we are going to the airport and not a fashion show."

"Who says I am not going to the airport?"

"Uhh...no one?"

"Then why did you even bring up that question?"

"Coz' you're fashion sense really invoke certain important questions that just had to be asked."

"Stop being such a jerk. Just because I'm going to school does not mean I shouldn't dress properly. It's a must for me to look _really, smoking _hot."

"Izzy, you know what? No matter how well you dressed up, you can't be half as hot as I am. Look, I even sizzle under the light."

"You douche. Your ego is so big I wish some girl will burst your bubble."

"Ha! You wish. You and I both know girls can't resist me. They fall like withered leaves under my feet."  
>"Shut up Jace and stop being so poetic. C'mon, we got to go before we miss our flight."<p>

Clary's POV

Today was going to be my first day at Maellartch High. I had never been to a mundane school, let alone a boarding school, but I would love to see how it goes. I was going there on a top secret mission to see how the Lightwood children would behave in the school and to recommend if they are worthy to be part of the Clave's lower rank. I was chosen because my dad was one of the most important people in the Clave, but I was given the order that I should not reveal my real identity or purpose. I think it would be very difficult.

I went downstairs to meet my brother, Jonathan. Though he could be a jerk, he was also sweet and caring at times. I would not give anything in exchange for him. We love each other very much and are also among the best shadow hunters in the Clave. We are _parabatai_ in the Nephilim world.

"Hello Jonathan."

"Hello Clary, are you ready? Mum said to drive you to the airport since she has gone back to Idris."

"Oh no! Jon can't you convince dad to let you go with me? I'm not sure if I can carry on without you. God, I am going to miss you like hell."

"I'm sorry Clary. Sebastian and I are investigating a case in two days times. And I'm sure there is no way I can convince dad, but I am sure you will keep up."

"Jon, I just remembered something. How am I going to go about my daily activities since I don't have a car?"

"Don't worry about that. Everything has been arranged. Right now your luggage is on its way to the school. Dad had made sure to arrange everything so that his little princess will be comfortable throughout her journey. When you arrive at L.A airport, one of the Clave guards will bring you your car."

"Okay. Thanks Jon, love you."

"Love you too sis. Now come on you don't want to miss your flight".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clary's POV

I arrived at L.A in the afternoon. I stayed in the airport while the guard brought my car to the front. After thirty minutes, he came with the car. He said that my dad arranged with the school so that I would have my own personal room. I thanked him and we left to our various destination.

I arrived at the school and entered into the receptionist's office. She was a young woman of about 25 years.

"Good afternoon ma'am. I'm a new student. My name is Clarissa Morgestern."

"Hi, Clarissa. It's nice to meet you. Your dad called, so you will have your own personal room and bathroom, they are also furnished to your taste."

"Thanks." She gave me an envelope.

"In the envelope, you have your map, schedule, locker combination and room number."

"Alright, did my dad mention anything about my car?"

"Hmm, cars are not allowed here."

"Then how do I get around town?"

"Clarissa, you came here to study, not sightseeing."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun." This woman was making me angry.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do."

"Of course there's plenty that you can do!"

"I am not going to comment on that again. Now, if you would excuse me I have something else to do instead of listening to your childish request."

I was about to retort when I felt presence behind me. I turned around and saw the Lightwood children staring at us. Irritation evident in my eyes, I turned back to the receptionist.

"I will give my dad a call and he is going to have a say in this matter," I whispered before storming off.

Jace's POV

We just touchdown at Los Angeles airport and I was exhausted. Throughout the whole flight, Isabelle had been rambling on and on about some girlish nonsense that I just wished she would shut up for a second. We were now standing in front of the entrance of the airport and it was so cold.

"Jace, do you think there will be a club around the vicinity of the school?"

"Isabelle, just shut up for once, will you? How am I supposed to know if there's a club here? This is my first time in this godforsaken place, just like you."

"That doesn't mean you won't have an idea," she whined, pouting her lips.

"Alright, I don't have any idea. Let's look for a way to get out of here."

"We should take a cab."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay, let's go over there."

We went over to the cab and gave the driver the address of the school. He told us he knew the place and we entered his little vehicle. Once we arrived at our destination, we paid the driver and went inside the warm building.

As soon as we entered the receptionist office, we saw her arguing with a girl who was about 5"4 feet. The girl turned and saw us staring at them. There was no mistaking the irritation in her eyes before she turned back to the receptionist. She whispered something to the older lady before storming off in a rush.

I shrugged and we went to introduce ourselves to the receptionist.

"Hi, my name is Jace lightwood and this is my sister Isabelle Lightwood. We just enrolled here."

"Okay. Here, take these". She handed each of us an envelope. "In each envelope, you will find your class schedule, school map, locker combination and room number."

"Alright, thanks."

We left the office.


	3. AN

Hey guys I'm really sorry, this is not a new chapter.

My schedule is very tight so I don't have time to update, but I promise I will finish this story once I am less busy. Thanks for understanding, love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm very sorry for not updating earlier, I had a writer's block.**

**I just hope I haven't lost all my readers.**

**DISCLAIMER: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE CHARACTERS **

Chapter 3

Clary POV

The shrill sound of my alarm woke me. I stood up groggily and went into the bathroom to take my bath. I put my hair in a messy bun after brushing my teeth. My outfit for the day was simple: a skinny black jeans and a black T-shirt.

Last night I called my dad and told him about the inability of me to use my car because of a little disagreement with the school authorities. He promised to talk to them.

I contemplated on how to go about my mission: keeping tabs on them from afar made me feel like a stalker, if I avoided them they would become suspicious. So the only option left was for me to become friends with them.

I was still musing when my eyes strayed to the clock. It was 8:30, 15 minutes before homeroom. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal and exited my room.

I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice someone until I bumped into the person.

"I'm sorry." I noticed our proximity and withdrew. I looked up into a guy with golden eyes, he was one of the lightwoods.

"Well, there's no need to be sorry, every girl looks for the golden opportunity to touch me." He said with a cocky grin.

"What makes you assume that?" I asked irritated.

"I'm assuming, girls love to be in my magnificent presence."

"Well, I'm not like most girls. Besides I need to get to class. Just pray to the angel, I'm not late. Coz, I'm going to find you and kick your butt to next week." I mentally slapped myself that was a dangerous slip, I just hoped he didn't take notice.

"oooh, such a temper. You wouldn't do anything to me. Except you mean in my bedroom. I'm Jace lightwood by the way," he said egoistically

"Alright **Jace** get out of my way I need to get to class." I ran to class just as the bell rang.

I sat down next to a boy with glasses. He was tall and lanky; he wore a gamer t-shirt so I assumed he was a gamer. I gave a small a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa Fray, you can call me Clary I used my middle name in place of my surname.

"Hello Clary, I'm Simon Lewis," he smiled shyly.

"hi simon."

He looked as though he was debating on something.

"Clary, can I see your schedule?, homeroom will be over in three minutes," he said

"yep, here's it," I handed over my schedule to him.

He went through it.

"okay you have biology in the first period followed by mathematics and we have those classes together." He said

I gave him a warm smile.

The bell rang and we went to our classes.


	5. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

yuki100o

alternate-universe-master

EquinoxKnight01

Shadowhunters morgestern.


End file.
